Retro Cartoons Are So 1930
by Parent12D
Summary: After a machine malfunctions in WOOHP HQ, the super spies along with Robert are sent into another world which is designed like some retro rubber hose cartoon colored in black and white. Will the gang be able to make it back to their own world? Find out now! Plenty of AndrewxAlex, ChaoskyxSam and RobertxClover depicted in this story.


**Okay now fellow readers, I present to you all this new fanfiction one shot that I decided to do for you all!**

 **Now here's a little notice: Some of you might be thinking that the concept of this story will be similar to the stories 'Into the Future' and 'Into the Old Wild West', but let me assure you, unlike those two stories, the gang doesn't get sent to a different time period from the time machine. Instead they get sent to another world through the use of another machine (after said machine malfunctions, sending the gang to the different world).**

 **As for the summary, this is how it goes; after a mishap with a machine malfunctioning and all, the gang is instantly transported to another world, and the world they are transported to; a world where everything is in the style of your classic retro rubber hose cartoon show from the early 20th century. Basically, the world the spies get sent to will be what Totally Spies would look like if it was a retro cartoon (or if it was made in the 1930s, 1940s, etc). The spies then find a way to get back home, making use of the sources found in the retro cartoon land.**

 **Another thing, Boris' character Robert will be accompanying the gang this time, since I want Clover to have someone to be with during this whole scenario with the rubber hose cartoon and all that. I hope you all understand that.**

 **One more thing, there might be references to some classic cartoons from the golden age (Mickey Mouse, I Love To Singa, Popeye, Casper, etc.) so don't surprised if any of those reference are made in this story.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting your time anymore with this notice, so on that note, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and references belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

It was a nice and beautiful day out today, and at the HQ of WOOHP, the gang of spies that are WOOHP agents, five of them are super spies and one of them was still a regular spy who goes by the Robert. Aside from Robert, the other spies consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were doing some cleaning and such for WOOHP. Needless to say, it was going well.

"Ahhhh," Andrew breathed out. "Isn't it such a nice and peaceful day today?"

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed with him. "This is a good way for us to start off what could potentially be a fantastic day for us."

"I know," Sam said. "While Jerry's doing some important business, we get to do the honor of cleaning up and tidying WOOHP while he's away."

"You said it Sammy," Alex agreed with her. "And I'm just happy to be able to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend."

"I know you are babe," Andrew smiled. "I'm happy to spend time with you too."

They smiled happily towards each other as Chaosky then asked.

"Say Clover and Robert how are you two holding up?"

Robert heard him ask that and then answered his question.

"Ah, me and mah darlin' are doin just fine," Robert said in a southern accent. "Right dear?"

Clover was busy smiling as she was spending time with her boyfriend, unlike the past two times she help with WOOHP.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm just happy that this time, doing this favor for WOOHP is so totally worth it since I'm hanging out with my sexy boyfriend Robby."

"You said it darlin," Robert winked at her, triggering her to wink back.

"That's great," Chaosky said. "I'm happy to be spending time with Sammy."

"I'm happy to be spending time with you too Chaosky." Sam said as they blushed lightly for a couple minutes before resuming their cleaning duties.

A few minutes later, Clover ended up stumbling upon a new device that caught her attention, being so bright and colorful and such.

"Woah!" Clover started fancying it with Robert by her side as the others joined them. "What is this suppose to be?"

"I believe that is what they call the 'Alternative World Transporter 9000' according to WOOHP," Chaosky exclaimed.

"That right," Sam agreed. "And from what Jerry explained to me, that machine is capable of transporting anyone to another world or dimension that is structured differently from this world."

"How many worlds do you think are out there?" Alex had to ask.

"Who knows," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Probably a lot, but that machine hasn't been tested yet, so we shouldn't play with it until Jerry makes his final decision with it."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Clover waved her hand. "I'm just admiring the color of this 'whatyoumacallit'."

"I'll say, it looks just as purdy as you Clover," Robert commented.

"Oh, I know Robby Poo," Clover gushed.

Andrew then had some thoughts in mind as Alex then asked him.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started. "What kind of world do you think this machine could transport anyone to?"

"I'm not sure babe," Andrew was honest. "It could transport anyone to any world you can think of."

"I see honey," Alex had several thoughts of what worlds it could send people to on her mind. "I can see it already."

"I know you can," Andrew grinned. "I love you sweet cakes."

"I love you too pumpkin." Alex said.

They spent the next several moments kissing each other on the lips while Clover and Robert were admiring the machine and Sam and Chaosky continued cleaning.

A few minutes later, Clover and Robert noticed something going on with the machine.

"Uh guys, is that suppose to happen?" Clover asked pointing to the machine that was shaking as this caused Andrew and Alex to stop kissing and Chaosky and Sam approached the machine.

"Not that I know of," Chaosky answered.

"Oh no," Sam said. "This doesn't look good."

Andrew and Alex approached the machine too.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Andrew asked.

"What's goin on with it?" Robert asked afterwards.

"Guys the machine is malfunctioning and could do its work at any moment," Sam then clarified. "Guys be ready, for I think this machine might send us someplace."

"What!" Alex panicked. "Where do you think we'll be sent?"

"I don't know but I got you babe," Andrew brought Alex closed.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex."

"Yah, I got you too Clover mah darlin," Robert brought Clover close.

"Oh I know you do Robby Poo," Clover wrapped her hands around him. "I got you too."

"Brace yourself spies," Sam said.

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky then went onto Sam's shoulder and hung on tight.

It was then the machine then glow a bright colorful light that engulfed the others underneath it.

"Prepare yourselves!" Sam shouted. "We're about to be sent to another location!"

It was then the spies were then dragged into the light which then acted as a portal as the spies were then sucked into a new location. Once they got swallowed into the portal, the portal then disappeared, leaving no traces of the spies at all as they were then sent to another world/dimension...

* * *

After a few moments of seeing the six spies traveling to the portal, hanging on to one another, we then switch over to a new location, where everything was colored in black and white. A minute later, the portal then appeared and then dropped the six spies into the new world, which disappeared shortly afterwards. Taking one look of the spies, you'd notice something completely different with them. Not only were they colored black and white to fit the surrounding, but they were now designed and style as if they were now in a rubber hose cartoon. All six of them were wearing simple clothes, gloves that were white and had three lines placed on the wrist side of the hand, they all had black eyes styled like Pac-Man and their hands and legs (or just hands in Chaosky's case) were now styled like rubber hoses, having no edgy bones to the elbows and knees at all. The six spies were taking a look of their surroundings and wondering where they are.

"Uh guys," Andrew asked. "Where are we?"

"Yeah and why is everything styled like a rubber hose cartoon?" Chaosky asked taking notice of the appearance.

"No way," Sam looked at her device which was now styled like some old school technology to fit in with the location. "According to this, we've been sent to the world where everything is styled like a retro rubber hose cartoon!"

"Woah," Alex was surprised. "That's crazy! So that means that transporter must have sent us to this retro styled world!?"

"Exactly Alex," Sam nodded.

"Uh okay," Clover then retorted. "Retro Rubber Hose Cartoons are like so 1930s."

"Well dear," Robert then said. "It doesn't look all bad."

"Yeah I mean think of it this way," Andrew spoke. "Without the retro cartoons, we wouldn't have the cartoons that we have today."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "Shows like Totally Spies!"

"Chaosky we are in Totally Spies." Sam pointed out.

"Correction, we are in a fanfiction that is based in the world of Totally Spies," Chaosky said. "With three OC characters in this story, two of which are owned by the author and the other one is owned by some guy named Boris."

"Yeah well enough with damaging the fourth wall for a minute just to take a look at our surroundings," Andrew motioned to their surroundings and showing just how happy and upbeat everything is despite it being in black and white. "Everything here is so upbeat and bouncy for a retro cartoon."

"But Andrew, retro cartoons like this are suppose to be like this." Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah good point," Andrew agreed with him. "I bet characters like Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Popeye, and Casper would like to call this place home."

"There's also Betty Boop too," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"So what should we do now?" Clover asked.

"Well I'd like us to find a way to get back to our own world," Sam said. "But the problem is the technology in this world is so low key, and the device I have currently won't help us out much."

"Keep in mind that when Retro Cartoons started, they only started to introduce technologies such as televisions, radios, record players, and old fashion electronics." Andrew said.

"Right Andrew so we should look around town and see if we can find someone who can help us with this dilemma." Sam said.

"You got it Sammy," Alex said. "I'd like to see just how upbeat and happy this world is precisely, with my boyfriend Andrew."

"Oh baby, your so cute when you say that," Andrew grinned. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you so much too!"

Sam then got their attention.

"Okay guys lets go," Sam said. "I think I see a store over their that can help us out with this problem!"

"You got it Sam." Chaosky said.

"Sure let's go," Andrew and Alex said together.

"I'm comin too," Robert said.

"And I'll go too!" Clover then said.

"Great, then let's roll!"

The six spies then started to head to a nearby store, looking at how everything was bouncy and cheerful for a retro cartoon...

* * *

When they entered the store, they noticed just how upbeat and bouncy all the people were in the store. Some Jazzy Polka background music was heard in the store as Sam then stated.

"Okay I suggest we search this store in pairs," Sam said. "Andrew and Alex, you check the first aisle, Robert and Clover, you check the middle aisle, and Chaosky and I will check out the aisle near the cashier over there. Does that sound good?"

The others nodded in agreement, deciding on going with her plan.

"Fair enough," Sam said. "Let's break!"

The three pairs then split up and went down their respective aisle they were sent to...

* * *

Andrew and Alex had searched through the first aisle in the store and what they saw surprised them. The aisle contained spinach in a can, a lot of them.

"Yikes Alex, look at all this spinach," Andrew then noticed the brand. "Oh and this is Popeye Branded Spinach too."

"Ew," Alex stuck her tongue out. "I don't like spinach."

"I know but this stuff is what gives you the extra muscles you need to accomplish an important task," Andrew pointed out. "Popeye does it all the time."

"I know but I know of an easier way for me to build up muscle fast without eating spinach." Alex pointed.

"You mean that stuff that you ate which helped you out in the episode 'The Incredible Bulk'?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and according to that episode I had gotten a boyfriend that wasn't you," Alex said. "But that jerk ended up dumping me by the end of the episode."

"I know, but I would never dump you regardless Alex," Andrew reassured her.

"I know you wouldn't babe," Alex winked at him which caused him to wink back.

"So anyway, aside from Spinach, there's nothing else in this aisle," Andrew pointed out.

"Rats," Alex said. "Well let's go check out the other aisles in the store then."

"You got it pumpkin." Andrew grinned as he then took Alex's hand.

The happy retro couple then skipped merrily down the aisle as they headed to another aisle to look through...

* * *

In the middle aisle of the store, Clover and Robert were looking for something important that could send them back home.

"Hmmm, darlin, I ain't seein nothin that can help us wit sendin us back to our world Clover," Robert said.

"Me either Robby," Clover said. "All the stuff here is so retro style."

"I know baby cakes," Robert then noticed something that caught his attention. "Hey dear, take a look at that."

Clover then saw that Robert was pointing to a retro styled dress.

"Ooo, old fashion, but pretty nonetheless," Clover was admiring it despite its style.

"I'll say," Robert agreed. "I think you'd look beautiful and sexy in that dress dear."

"Yeah, I'd look a lot like Betty Boop," Clover stated. "Which would also make me some kind of porn star!"

"Babe, you are my porn star already," Robert said. "You are a purdy lovely lady!"

"I know dear," Clover giggled. "Still I'm getting this."

She then picked up the dress and then said.

"Well let's go!"

"Whatever make you happy darlin," Robert smiled as he then followed a very eager Clover who wanted to buy a dress that she found...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were looking in the aisle near the cashier.

"Chaosky, you see anything that'll help us get back home?" Sam asked.

"I'm not seeing anything Sammy," Chaosky said as he saw some white powder. "But I have found some of this white powder, which looks like it can be use to cover you in white powder."

"You know Chaosky sweet cheeks," Sam started. "I bet you'd look like Casper if you were covered with that stuff."

"I am quite certain that I would," Chaosky chuckled. "Well there's nothing else here that can help us out."

"I know," Sam sighed. "Maybe I should ask the cashier if he can help us."

"Good idea." Chaosky said.

It was then Sam and Chaosky approached the cashier behind the desk as the cashier noticed them.

"Well howdy you young folks," The cashier had a toothy smile, which was typical for a retro cartoon. "How may I help you young folks today?"

"Well actually mister, we need your help with something," Sam started. "We are trying to find something that'll help us get back home but we are not having any luck."

"What are you sayin dear," The cashier was confused.

"Perhaps I should just show you," Sam then got out her device which looked completely old fashion and whatnot. The cashier then said.

"Oh I understand now," The cashier continued. "Well missy if you like, I can show you the types of technology that I have that is for sale."

"That would be great mister," Sam smiled.

The cashier went to the back for a minute and came back with some stuff.

"Unfortunately missy, the only technologies I have are a telephone, a television, a gramophone, a record player, a radio, and an old fashion lamp with a light bulb," The cashier said placing all the respective stuff on the desk for Sam to examine.

"Uh sir, are you sure that this will help us out," Chaosky asked. "This stuff looks completely old school."

"Well I'm sorry youngster but this is all that I got," The cashier stated. "So you wanna buy this stuff."

Chaosky then whispered in Sam's ear.

"Sam, what do you think?"

Sam thought for a moment and then said.

"Chaosky I think I have a plan to create something with this junk that could help us get back home," Sam whispered in his ear. "But it'll take some time for me to create."

"Whatever you feel like is the right thing to do, then let's do it," Chaosky commented.

"You got it Chaosky." Sam said as she then faced the cashier once again.

"I'll take the stuff."

"Very well," The cashier typed on an old fashion cash register. "That'll be 20 Happy Bucks!"

"Is there even such thing as happy bucks?" Chaosky wondered.

"Hold on let me check my pockets," Sam spent the next minute checking her pockets as she eventually found 20 happy bucks in her pocket. "There we go! 20 happy bucks!"

She gave the man the 20 happy bucks as he put it in the cash register and gave her the receipt as well as the junk that she asked for.

"There you go missy," The cashier said. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Sam was carrying the heavy junk.

"Sammy, you need some help with that?" Chaosky offered.

"I'm all set Chaosky," Sam grunted. "I don't want you to struggle with carrying stuff heavier than you."

"Okay," Chaosky was concerned but he left it at that.

It was then Clover came storming to the cashier at full speed with the dress she wanted to buy. Robert was right behind her. This got Sam's attention as she then asked.

"Clover what are you doing?" Sam asked dropping the junk onto the ground.

"I found this old fashioned but pretty dress that I'd like to get," Clover said.

"Clover," Sam and Chaosky face palmed wondering why she could think about a dress at a time like this.

"I thought the dress would look purdy on her," Robert said as he noticed the junk Sam bought. "By the way, that the junk you bought to help us out."

"Yes Robert, I have a plan to create something with this stuff, but it'll take a while." Sam exclaimed.

"I gotcha." Robert said.

"Mister Cashier, I'd like to purchase this beautiful dress!" Clover placed the dress on the desk.

"Okay missy," The cashier said. "That'll be 10 happy bucks, since that's on a discount."

"Okay, let me check my pocketbook." Clover started searching through her pocketbook.

While she was doing that, the happy couple consisting of Andrew and Alex had showed up and approached the others.

"Hey you two," Chaosky said.

"Hey guys," Alex said.

"So did you two find anything that could help us?" Chaosky asked them.

"No," Andrew shook his head. "But I did find this advertisement featuring Tom and Jerry on it."

"Ah was it for some mouse traps?" Chaosky took a guess.

"Yup." Andrew said. "So that's the junk you bought Sam? You got a plan?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while." Sam exclaimed.

"I see," Alex said. By then Clover got out 10 Happy Bucks and gave them to the cashier.

The cashier gave her the receipt and the dress.

"Have a good day miss," The cashier said.

"Thank you," Clover was smiling and admiring the dress.

It was then that the song known as 'I Love to Singa' was playing on the cashier's personal radio.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for this song to play for hours," The cashier whooped as the song started.

 _ **I love to sing-a, About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a, I love to sing-a, About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a...**_

While the song kept playing, Sam then said.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said trying to pick up the stuff.

"Need some help Sam?" Robert asked.

"That would be great Rob," Sam said as Robert took some of the stuff from her possession.

"We'll help too," Andrew and Alex jumped in as they grabbed some of the stuff too.

"Great, now let's shove off." Sam said.

The six spies then left the store as Clover was carrying the dress she just purchased, hoping to try it on at some point as the gang headed for a wide open area to put Sam's plan into action...

* * *

Some time later, the gang was now in a field where Sam was making the adjustments to the technologies she purchased and Chaosky was helping her, knowing this would take a few hours or so to complete. While this was going on, Andrew and Alex were lying back on the grass as the happy couple was sleeping peacefully while waiting, and Robert decided to play a tune on his harmonica that he had on him. He was playing the harmonica until Clover came back and got his attention.

"Hey Robby," Clover got his attention.

"What's up butter ball," Robert asked putting the harmonica away as he then saw Clover wearing that dress that she purchased.

"How do I look," Clover asked. "Don't I look gorgeous?"

"My, ya look like a beautiful purdy bucket full of purdyful daisies darlin," Robert commented. "You look divine."

"Hehehe, of course I look divine," Clover giggled. "I'm glad you like it Robby Poo."

"I know pumpkin," Robert said as Clover then went and joined him in sitting down next to him while waiting for Sam and Chaosky to be finished with Sam's plan...

* * *

A few hours later, Sam then got everyone's attention aside from Chaosky who was working with her the whole time.

"Hey guys, I complete the machine that can send us back home," Sam showed them the machine she made which looked like a combination of all the junk she bought.

"Wow, you really outdone yourself Sam," Andrew was admiring it.

"Yeah I know."

"But how will we be able to work that thing without anythin to run it?" Robert questioned.

"That's the problem I'm having," Sam said. "The only catch with this is that it needs to be run on some type of energy source that can activate it..."

The spies started thinking for a moment when Chaosky remarked.

"Hey, I think the Train Station has an engine room that can grant it the energy it needs," Chaosky said.

"Okay, but where is the station Chaosky?" Sam asked.

Chaosky instantly pointed to the station in the distance which had black smoke being popped out of the funnel on top, indicating it was being used to run the trains at the station.

"Perfect Chaosky," Sam was thrilled. "Let's go to the station."

"One problem though, how are we going to get there with that machine you just made," Andrew questioned. "That thing is probably too heavy for us to lift and push."

"How about we use this," Alex then went and showed them a tractor that she just found.

"Alex where did you find that," Andrew asked.

"It was lying in the open the whole time." Alex pointed out.

"Well whatever," Chaosky said. "Let's go and take the tractor to carry the machine."

"Alright but who's driving?" Sam asked.

"Well I was the one who found it so..." Alex started.

"Forget it Alex, your not driving," Clover said. "Have you forgotten that you are a horrible driver?"

"Oh yeah..." Alex instantly remembered.

"I'll drive then." Robert jumped in.

"Fair enough," Chaosky said. "Let's roll!"

The six spies then went into the tractor as Robert was wondering how to control it. Then as if it had a mind of its own, the tractor then picked up the machine and put it in the cargo shack behind it.

"How did it do that," Robert was shocked. "It just has a mind of its own..."

It was then the tractor grew a face on the front of it.

"Oh wow even the tractor has a smiley face on the front," Andrew stated. "Why does everything have a smiley face in this world, including the sun?"

"Well Andrew, that's what the retro rubber hose cartoons are known for," Chaosky pointed out. "They tend to be as silly and wacky as they can be."

"I guess your right," Andrew said. "We'll lets go to the train station!"

Then the tractor then headed for the train station on its own since it had a mind of its own as the gang was about to put the 'let's go back to our world' plan into action...

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the gang made it to the station and the machine was placed properly into the engine room of the station as the gang made it into the engine.

"Perfect, this'll work for us," Sam said as she grabbed a hold of the power chord. "All I have to do is insert this power chord into the engine outlet and then it'll work."

"Alright let's do it!" Chaosky said.

Sam went and plugged in the power chord into the engine outlet and before you knew it, the engine then transferred the energy into the machine as it was then shaking. The gramophone was playing a slow tune as the energy was flowing throughout it.

"It's working!" Chaosky was excited. The gramophone then played in slow motion.

 _ **I Love to Sing!**_

In a matter of seconds, the machine then did its stuff and a bright light then occurred.

"It worked!" Sam was surprised.

"Great work Sammy!" Alex was hyped. "Now we can head home!"

"Yeah just let the machine do its job!" Sam remarked.

It was then the portal that brought them to this world appeared and ended up sucking the six of them back into the portal.

"Here we go!" Andrew remarked as the six of them were sent through the portal as the portal then disappeared afterwards, leaving no traces of the spies whatsoever...

* * *

The moment the spies came out of the portal did they land back into WOOHP HQ. They were now back in there own world.

"We're home!" Andrew was hyped.

"I know babe!" Alex cheered with him.

Clover noticed her dress was much more colorful than in the other world.

"And would you look at that," Clover remarked. "This dress is much more beautiful in this world than it was in that world."

"I know hun, and ya still look beautiful," Robert complimented.

"I know I do Robby Poo," Clover said.

"Well any now that we're back in our own world should we just head back to the house now?" Chaosky suggested.

"Good Idea Chaosky," Sam said. "We already cleaned up the place and we don't want to cause anymore mishaps."

"Yeah, at least I spent time with you Sammy." Chaosky said which triggered Sam to start blushing.

"Well Alex, I could use some relaxing right now," Andrew remarked. "I'd love to stretch out with you babe."

"Oh Andrew," Alex giggled. "I love you so much Romeo!"

"I love you so much too baby doll!"

They then started French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in a sexual romantic kiss.

"Hey Robby Poo," Clover spoke. "What do you say we go back to my house and have some fun while I wear this dress?"

"Great idea pumpkin," Robert winked at her. "Ya and me can stretch out together and kiss like mad."

"Oh hehehe," Clover giggled. "I love you so much Robby Poo."

"I love you so much too butta ball."

They then helped themselves to a French kiss too, letting their tongues touch one another, enjoying every second of it.

"So Chaosky, let's get going now," Sam said.

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky winked at her. "Let's go back to the house."

"Hey guys let's go!" Sam got the two happy couples to stop French kissing as they followed Sam and Chaosky back to their house.

"Sammy, would you like to do some French kissing with me when we go back to the house?" Chaosky suggested.

"Oh Chaosky, I'd love to do that with you." Sam said.

"Oh babe," Chaosky whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you so much too Chaosky, my little man." Sam whispered back.

They then kissed for a second or so as they went back to the super spies house with Robert joining them as Chaosky and Sam were planning on French kissing when they got back to the house. Today was a fun and exciting day for the gang as they went into the world designed like a retro rubber hose cartoon, but they were just glad to be back home and they were planning on relaxing and stretching out after the events that took place today. Who knows what other mishaps will take place for the spies to take part in. Until then, the gang can just enjoy every moment that they share between each other until more mishap events take place for the gang to get through. Once the spies left WOOHP, the screen started zooming out, showing the top of the WOOHP HQ building from a distance, as the screen then started fading out in black, meaning that the end of the story was taking place... This is the end of the story now readers...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**  
 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ADVENTOUROUS NOSTALGIC STORY THAT I DID! I FEEL LIKE I ENJOYED CREATING THIS STORY, WITH THE REFERENCES AND THE SPY GIRLS BEING WITH THEIR MEN, TWO HUMANS AND A TINY LIGHT BLUE CREATURE THAT IS A MALE! THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF MY LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER STORIES THAT I HAVE DONE TO DATE, SO I HOPE THE LENGTH OF THIS STORY WAS WORTH IT!**

 **ANYWAY, NOT WANTING TO SAY MUCH MORE, I'M GOING TO SPEND SOME TIME THINKING OF A NEW STORY FOR THIS SERIES AND IT MIGHT TAKE A DAY OR SO TO DO! BUT UNTIL THE STORY IS MADE, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **BUT FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU CHOOSE TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AMONG OTHER OPINIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ME REGARDING THE STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I BID ALL OF YOU A HAPPY READING AND THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
